Arcticwaters
Arcticwaters Background Arcticwaters(アークティックウォーターズ) met schmintendo because her father was his roommate. Schmintendo and Arcticwaters, along with some other people formed a friend group centered around their love for anime, as well as being left behind by their actual parents. After a while, schmintendo decided to invite Arcticwaters into Opdic, and the rest is history. She transformed from an innocent girl to a fuckin degen overnight, much to the horror of her normie friends. ^As you can tell this was not written by her because there's a SwEaR WoRD in there Journey to Weeb Honestly being a lonely loser with books as friends when she was younger caused it, who knows. She started with watching yumiro patisserie(I think), some little kid baking anime which, must I say, HAD 3 SEASONS unlike some other anime (rip ngnl). Other boomer anime such as Maid-Sama and Ouran High School Host Club were catalysts to her journey to degeneracy. It was kind of all bundled up inside her since she went to a high school where the weebs were "those" kind of weebs (@anime clubs). Then when she came to SLU, it blew up and she came out of the weeb closet. But, the biggest catalyst was the joining the Opdic server, since schmintendo was hesitant to add her since he didn't think she'd fit in/she was too innocent. Little did he know that she'd become the most attached out of the majority of his SLU friends. At first she wasn't sure how to approach them since they seemed like giant losers. But, once she got accustomed to joining the voice chats and playing league/ games with them over the summer of 2019, she quickly realized HEY I'M A GIANT LOSER TOO. Her usually lonely summers were filled with funny and degenerate moments enough to last her for a while. It's not like she really enjoys those moments...b-baka... Hence the evolution of weeblet to f-ing weeb commenced in less than a year. Cheers to many more years of :TanjiroYikes: Bits Pogarashii - a portmanteau of "pog" and "subarashii", it's the ultimate weeb degen phrase. No swearing - clinging desperately to any hint of innocence she has left, she refuses to swear, even though she's definitely done way worse things since joining Opdic Powerpoints - Potato laptop she tries to stream with= fully fledged powerpoint German - pretends to know German, says phrases in broken German so Lofolop and schmintendo can understand her - usually doesn't work Megumin- Best girl, also her DND charcter is essentially a mix of darkness and megumin "ELDRITCH-BLASTO!!" Hongo-San/Milo-sensei - Please refer to the 2019 Waifu Opdic Poll, where you will find very,very degenerate responses because she cannot hide her writing style for her life. Spaghetti Language- Coming soon end of spring semester 2020 when Jae and her get good enough for Artworia to lift the Italian ban Wholly cow/ Gucci/ Yep/ hehe - more phrases people will never understand ukw- you know what, but with "u"... you get it? ukw maybe you don't Relevant Anime Information MAL Link - P gucci now I think Twitch Link - Power points Category:Characters